Transferred Love
by LuvNaruto100
Summary: Naruto is transfered from North Konoha to South Konoha after meeting a handsome stranger at SK.This stranger is Sasuke who will do anything in is path to have the blonde. But he has to convince a stubborn blonde and defeat a red head. SasuNaru, GaaNaru
1. Stranger's kiss

_Yay! New story! This one is rated M too! I have to warn you about Sakura, she might seem a good girl but around someone, she is different. Hehe, I'll leave it to your imagination. I know, I have other stories but ijust had to upload it! Don't worry I have already typed up the next chapters so it won't mess up with my other stories. just have to wait for beta to send them._

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories and Past Awaken)**

_**Thanks Jazmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer**- Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^^**_

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Chapter 1**

"Kiba, if we get caught I'm going to kill you before they kill us," stated a blond haired boy as he nervously scanned the area for enemies.

"Relax Naruto. Just keep a look out for them while I talk to her," stated Kiba, giving the blond a goofy grin.

"Alright, just be quick about it!"

Kiba ran up to the girls in white uniforms while giving Naruto the thumbs up. Kiba started to flirt with the girl with the long, black hair and lilac colored eyes. She was the one he wanted to talk to the most. Kiba had been crushing on her every since he first saw her at the soccer game against his school. He's been sneaking onto the rival's school grounds every since then.

Naruto scanned the crowds of students for the South Konoha soccer players who would pummel Kiba into the ground if they caught him talking to their girls. He looked back at their group and spotted her, the girl that he had been pining for ever since he saw her. She was so beautiful to Naruto. She had short pink hair that rested slightly above her shoulders, dazzling emerald, green eyes, and a creamy complexion. Her name was Sakura Haruno, captain of South Konoha's cheerleading team. He had always wanted to ask her out, but had always gotten tongue tied, or chased off by the rivaling soccer team. It was sort of hard to ask out the girl of your dreams when she's go to your rival team's school. She was sweet to him, but was known for her temper. Naruto never got on her bad side, unlike Kiba, who made it his personal mission.

Sakura spotted Naruto and waved to him, smiling sweetly. She knew that he was on look out duty for today. The two boys switched positions each day to talk to the girls. Naruto waved back at the girl shyly, with pink tenting his cheeks. He returned to his look out position with butterflies fluttering in his stomach. _We haven't been caught yet, but I have a feeling that today might be the day. _Naruto signaled Kiba to hurry up and in response was rewarded with a five-minute hand signal.

Naruto scanned the area once again, but this time he found a pair of obsidian eyes watching him. He tried to pry his eyes away from the dark eyes, but felt himself frozen. It felt as if the eyes were suffocating him. Finally remembering what he was suppose to be doing, he turned his head to another direction, searching for any signs of danger. He still, however, felt the suffocating eyes watching him. He sneaked a peek behind his shoulder and saw that the eyes belonged to a tall, pale young man, whose ebony hair was shaped somewhat like a duck's ass. He was leaning against a tree a few feet away from the blond.

Noticing that the blond noticed him, he smirked, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. The boy suddenly turned his gaze to the left, his smirk slowly fading. Naruto follow his gaze only to see a group of soccer players heading towards Kiba.

_I forgot all about them _he thought panicking. "Kiba, run!" he yelled with much force.

Kiba turned to see a group of guys running towards him with one of them shouting:

"Didn't we tell you North Konoha guys to not talk to our girls and to stay off our turf!"

Kiba turned on his heels and ran pass Naruto, who was frozen in his spot. "Naruto, hurry up before they pummel you to the ground!"

Snapping out of his frozen daze, he ran after his friend.

"Get them!"

Kiba was off the school ground, but still running; Naruto on the other hand was only halfway there with the guys close behind him. Finally he got out of their site, but he knew that they were still chasing him. Suddenly a hand shot out, grabbed the back of his collar, and pulled him into the bushes.

"Hey! What th-mumff" A hand covered his mouth, stifling his outburst. Footsteps came near the bush making him break into panic mode. He struggled, but was stopped by an arm wrapping around his waist, keeping him still. _Who the hell does this guy think he is _he thought angrily.

The voices were getting higher and more violent. "I think he went this way," stated one of the boys in the group. Soon the sound of the footsteps and the voices became faint. Naruto, and his savior, climbed out of the bushes brushing the leaves of their clothes. Naruto turned to look at his savior and gasped. It was the boy with the obsessive, obsidian eyes from the South Konoha school grounds. _Why did he save me _he thought, both nervous and confused.

"Thank you for saving me, but why did you?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands shyly.

After much silence, Naruto was about to give up but finally the boy spoke.

"Because if I saved you I knew I would get an award."

_Why is he looking at me so possessively…as if he owns me? Wait a minute, did he just say an award? _thought Naruto, his brain trying to work out the sentence. "What do you mean award? I don't have anything to give you for saving me," he protested.

"Yes you do," said the boy moving closer to the other.

_Too close! Too close! _But from this distance, Naruto was able to get a better look at the boy. The boy had ebony colored hair, which was tinted with blue, obsidian eyes, flawless pale skin, and a muscular body. "Ummm, can you step back please? This is really getting uncomfortable," he said as pink tinted his cheeks.

Suddenly the boy took his chin, tilted it up, and kissed him. _What the hell!?_ He struggled but the boy pinned his arms down by wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and arms. The boy slipped his hand into the boy's side pocket taking out an item without the other noticing. _I need air _thought Naruto, struggling against the boy's grip. The boy broke the kiss and unwrapped his arms from around the other. Naruto was speechless.

"That was the award. See you later."

The boy left him feeling dumbstruck. _What the fuck just happened? _he thought. He didn't know what he was more…angry or surprised. He brought his fingers to his lips and cursed. _That bastard stole my first kiss! _He was about to go chase down the boy so he could beat the hell out of him, but was stopped by a hand touching his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Kiba, who was panting and covered with leaves.

"Good, they didn't get you. I thought I was going to die," panted Kiba, brushing the leaves off of his clothes and out of his messy brown hair.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Tree," Kiba replied breathlessly.

"I thought you were a dog, not a kitten."

"Shut up! What's your excuse? You don't look any better. "

"Well I jumped into the bushes and they didn't find me." _It's sort of the truth._

"Oh, should've thought of that when they were chasing me," Kiba laugh sheepishly.

"You are such an idiot," Naruto sighed as he begun walking away.

"What did I do?"

"You almost got us killed!" _And you got my first kiss taken by a total stranger _Naruto added silently.

"We're still alive, right?" Kiba joked, walking beside the blond.

"Dumb dog," murmured Naruto loudly.

"Aww, little kitty didn't get to talk to his sweetie," cooed Kiba as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Shut up dog breath!" retorted Naruto blushing.

"Come on. Lets hurry up and get home." Kiba said as he snickered at the blonde's blush.

Naruto hit the boy upside the head and ran away laughing. The two boys didn't notice the figure that crept from the shadows of the tree. The figure looked at the wallet in his hand and smirked in victory. "Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" he murmured. The figure carefully closed the wallet.

"I can't wait to see you again, dobe. Next time, you won't be able to escape."

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**_I hope you liked it! I think Uchiha pendant or Past Awaken will be updated. I don't know yet. I have finals this week so it's going to be hard to type. But I'll work at it! _**

**_Please Review!(if you want me to continue this story!)_**


	2. I'm what! Transferred!

_Guess who^-^ Thank you! Thank you! For all of the reviews! Since you gave me such great reviews, I updated it quickly^-^ The normal pov was actualy suppose to be a Naruto pov. but I forgot to put it in first person form. So it's now a normal pov. When some of my reviews said that Sasuke was stalkerish, I was surpised and happy at the same time. I read my story again and Sasuke did seemed to be like that. Wow, I made sasuke seem like a stalker without knowing that. Well I guess he is for this story. *chuckle*_

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories and Past Awaken)**

_**Thanks Jazmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer**- Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^^**_

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**_'I'm what! Transferred!'_**

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here," answered Kiba, raising his head with a silly grin on his face.

The teacher, who was calling roll, raised his eyebrow at the grin and scowled.

"If you've done anything to my desk Mr. Inuzuka, I will make sure that you don't see the light of day ever again!"

"Aw, why do you have to be like that, Iruka sensei? I didn't do anything this time," exclaimed Kiba, thinking about how he must look like an angel right now.

Iruka stepped closer to Kiba's desk and eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"I trust Mr. Uzumaki more than you, Mr. Inuzuka." Iruka pointed his pen at the laughing blonde sitting next to Kiba. Iruka walked away from the pissed off Kiba and continued calling roll.

"I must be considered an angel now," chuckled Naruto at his friend's dismay.

"Shut up," Kiba growled, glaring at his best friend.

"This isn't right," murmured Iruka, looking over the clipboard again.

"What's wrong Iruka Sensei?" asked Naruto, curious of what was getting his teacher upset.

"Well...umm...how can I say this? Naruto you're not on the roll," answered Iruka as he showed the blonde the clipboard.

Naruto scanned the sheet for his name, but it wasn't on there.

"But I was on the roll yesterday," exclaimed Naruto, looking up at his teacher who looked worried.

"Maybe they finally kicked you out," shouted Kiba sarcastically, making the class break out into laughing.

"Shut up, Dog breath!" growled Naruto, glaring at the brunette whose grin never faded, but eyes were glittering in anger.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making the whole class, and Naruto, turn to see the principle entering the classroom. The man had long white hair that went past his ankles, and red lines painted coming down from his eyes to the bottom of his face. His name was Jiraiya, South Shore's perverted principle and the secret author of Icha Icha paradise. _Great, what's that pervert doing in here_ thought Naruto his eyebrow twitching at the sight of the book in the man's hand. _Stupid pervert. _

"Iruka, may I see Naruto in my office?" asked Jiraiya with a worried look on his face.

"Of course," answered Iruka, looking from Naruto to Jiraiya. He knew this wouldn't be good. Naruto followed the old man out of the now silent room leaving his friend behind, puzzled. Once they got settled in his office, the old man went to business.

"So pervy sage what do you want with me? Why am I not on the class roll?" he asked, leaning back in the chair lazily.

"Well Naruto you're not in this school system anymore," answered Jiraiya, checking his computer for the data.

"What do you mean I'm not in the school system!" shouted Naruto, knocking over the chair he was sitting in as he stood up.

"Calm down, Naruto," ordered Jiraiya, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why should I calm down! Even though I hate school I have to be in it because I love playing on the soccer team and my parents will literally kill me!" retorted Naruto, horrified of what his parents would do to him if he weren't in school.

"You are in school, but not this one," informed Jiraiya sighing.

_What does he mean by that? _"If I'm not in North Konoha High, then where am I?"

"Well somehow you were transferred to South Konoha High and for some reason, nobody will tell me why," answered Jiraiya, shrugging his shoulders in dismay.

"I can't go to that rich snob school! They'll kill me!" retorted Naruto, frightened by how they almost got him and Kiba yesterday.

"Sorry, but I already informed your parents about it and they're okay with this. You will be attending South Shore starting tomorrow," added Jiraiya, watching as the blonde clenched his fists in anger.

"Again, I am sorry," apologized Jiraiya, picking up his book to read.

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Normal Pov. **

After the blond left the office, he got his book bag and headed out towards home. _I can't believe I have been transferred to my rival's school_ thought Naruto, looking down at his feet while he was walking_. I wonder what Kiba would've said if he had found out about me getting transferred. _He was too pissed off to inform his friends that he was going to go to South Konoha High. I_ guess I can text them tonight _he thought, looking up at the sky. _But I'm asking how in hell's name did I get transferred? _Not watching where he was going, the blonde collided with a body making him fall.

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to find that he was in somebody's arms with his feet on the ground. The person had their arms around the blonde's waist, slightly reminding him of the event that happened yesterday with boy. _Not again with this crap! _

"Watch where you're going Dobe," snickered a familiar voice, touching the blonde's weakness. He looked up to retort back, but stopped cold. He was once again in the arms of boy who saved and kissed him. Remembering that the bastard had stolen his first kiss, he broke out of the trance.

"You're that Teme who stole my fist kiss yesterday at South Konoha High!" shouted Naruto, squirming out of the Teme's arms and pointing at him in anger.

"So you do remember," the boy chuckled at the blonde's reaction.

"Sh-ut up! Why did you kiss me anyway?" asked Naruto, blushing at the memory.

"Because I saved you and you are cute," proclaimed the boy, giving the blond a wink.

"Sorry, but I don't stroll that way pal," informed Naruto, blushing at the cute statement.

"I can change you," smirked the boy, catching the blonde's chin in his hand and titling it up so the blonde could see his eyes.

"Sorry, but I won't be taking that offer," exclaimed Naruto as he removed his chin from the raven's grasp.

The blonde gave a small nervous wave and ran as fast as he could to get away from the raven. The raven smirked slightly and chuckled. Beautiful, messy, blond hair; flawless, sun kissed skin with only three whisker marks on each cheek giving the blond a kitsune look; muscular, yet feminine body; and dazzling, deep ocean blue eyes which were filled with pure innocence and light.

_He's perfect _thought Sasuke, his eyes lingering on the direction where the blonde disappeared. _I can't wait to know him more. _

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

_**I hope you liked it! Uchiha Pendant will be the next story to be updated. You're going to love that chapter. I know the chapter was short but i promise the next one will be longer. (This will be out of character what i'm about to say next.) Adam Lambert should've won American idol! I like kris Allen but I wanted Adam to win! He had the best vocals and he's fuckin sexy! Curse you teen girls for your fast texting! No offense to any kris Allen fans!** ( sigh) **Well at least Kiss asked him to come on tour with them and Queen is asking for him to be their frontman(singer). Since most of the celebrities know that he will be great fame, then he is set for life! sorry about that, I'm a Glambert fan^-^**_

**_Please Review!(if you want me to continue this story!) *Please*_**


	3. Soccer tryouts and a ride home

**********_Hello everybody! I'm trying to type up some chapters but I just can't seem to start the beginning. If I could, I can type up the whole chapter=( But I'm not going to give up on my stories!_**

**********_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories)**

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^^**_

**__************_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**'Soccer tryouts and a ride home'**

"Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He has just transferred from North Shore," announced a man with spiky-silver hair, and a bandana over his left eye.

_Crap, why did he have to say that? _thought Naruto, watching as the student's auras grew dangerously dark. _I'm so dead_. Naruto gulped when he heard knuckles cracking.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you may take the seat next to the window," ordered Kakashi, pointing at a seat. When Naruto saw his assigned seat, he gasped. The boy in the seat beside him was the one who had stolen his first kiss. _That kiss was supposed to be for Sakura _he thought, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You know that you can go sit down now, right?" asked Kakashi, raising an eyebrow.

As Naruto walked down to his seat, he heard some of the students snickering at him. When he sat down, he sneaked a peak at the boy next to him, only to see obsidian eyes staring straight ahead. He felt a blush forming, and turned his head quickly away.

_Does he even remember me?_

**********_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Naruto POV**

"We meet again, Dobe."

_I guess he does. _"Yeah, yeah; Just because I go to this school now, doesn't mean that you can do anything you want to me," I said, shooting him a glare.

"Oh, really?"

I nodded. After a few seconds, I felt a hand brush against my thigh, sending shivers through me. I looked down to see a pale hand slightly touching my thigh, a little too close to my…area. I shot the raven a glare and slapped the hand away, receiving a raised eyebrow in return. He tried to do it again, but was slapped away.

"Stop it!" I hissed, slapping his hand away for the third time in the last couple of minutes.

"Why should I?" asked the raven with a smirk.

"Because I said so!"

Noticing the lack of movement from the Uchiha, I sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived because I felt, yet again, another brush against my thigh that was even closer to the area. I tried to pay attention to the teacher, but the way that the raven was touching me made that goal hard…literally. I looked at the clock, waiting for the long hand to be on the twenty-five. _Just a little longer…_

After a few seconds, the clock's hand still didn't move. _What the fuck is wrong with that clock?!_ My diverted attention stopped me from slapping the other boy's hand away. The boy took the chance to brush his hand on the area.

"Eeep!"

Everybody turned around and looked at me. Noticing the stares, I scratched the back of my head nervously while laughing sheepishly. As soon as the bell ranged, I got up and ran out of the classroom quickly. When I got to my locker, I stopped, panting for air. _That was close! Two more minutes and I would've been dead. _When I opened my locker to get out my book for the next class, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. _So he's back! Well this time you're getting a punch in your face, pervert. _I closed my locker and spun around in a fighting position, ready to punch…but it wasn't the pervert.

The boy in front of me had a black, bowl-shaped haircut, big eyes, bushy eyebrows, and a huge grin.

"Who are you?"

"You must be the new student! My name is Rock Lee!" exclaimed the boy, holding out his hand.

When I took his hand, he shook it fast and quickly, making my arm feel like it was going to fall off. When he let go, I grasped my arm, making sure that it wasn't going to come off.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the outcast in this school."

"You're Naruto Uzumaki? Also known as North Konoha's soccer captain, Kyuubi?" Lee asked, his eyes bigger than they were before. Hearing my famous name, I nodded proudly.

"Wow! You should try out for the soccer team here!"

I knew that I shouldn't betray my comrades like this, but I wanted to show those stuck up assholes how a real man plays soccer. "That might actually be a good idea," I complimented with a smirk.

"It would be so wonderful to have the famous Kyuubi on our team! So what is your next class?" he asked with curious eyes.

"I have math next," I answered as I read over my schedule.

"That's my next class too! I can take you there if you want."

The boy seemed weird but kind. _I guess it'll be all right. _I nodded and followed the boy to the classroom.

**********_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

It was the end of the day and I was pissed. When I had gotten to my math class, I saw that pervert again! He was mostly in all of my classes, except for English and gym. I just hope that that guy isn't in my art class.

As I walked into the classroom, I was stared at…again. _They really do have staring problem _I thought, glaring at them. While I was glaring, I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Are you Naruto-kun?"

I turned around to see the violet hair girl that Kiba always flirted with when we sneaked onto South Konoha's grounds. She was looking up at me and fidgeting with her fingers. No wonder Kiba liked her. She looked so cute! She had that shy girl thing about her. The fidgeting added more points to the cuteness. Even though she's cute, my heart belonged to the pink hair beauty. Besides, Kiba really liked her.

"I am," I answered, giving her my special grin. She blushed and fidgeted some more. _Was it something that I said?_ Before I could say anything else, a blond girl appeared, swinging her arm around the blushing girl's neck.

"Long time no see, blondie!' said the blond girl, popping her bubblegum. I gave her a sheepish grin, surprised by her entrance.

They were called the South Konoha Kunoichis: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno.

"I can't believe you transferred here from North Shore, and haven't been beaten up yet," Ino said, amazed.

"The only thing they do is stare."

"I'm gl-ad tha-t yo-u're ok-ay, Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata with a smile.

"Thank you, Hinata."

She looked down, blushing.

"So are you going to try and make moves on Sakura?" Ino asked with a devious smirk.

"Shut up, Ino!" I hissed, blushing.

Rule number one: Never tell Ino your personal business.

"Let's go sit down before the teacher mouths off at us," Ino said. We sat down in the seats to avoid getting into trouble.

"Naruto!"

I looked up to see the girl of my dreams walking up to us with her cheerful smile. That smile always makes me melt. "Hey Sakura!" I greeted, mesmerized by the girl's beauty. Sakura was the elegant, intelligent, and determined leader of the South Konoha Kunoichis. But she also had another side called inner Sakura. Inner Sakura was responsible for the pain of many people.

"Did anybody hurt you?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside me.

"No, they just stared at me."

"Good, because if they did they would've been dead meat," she warned with a sweet smile.

"So Sakura, have you had Sasuke Uchiha in any of your classes?" Ino asked.

_Sasuke…Uchiha?_ I looked over at Sakura, and to my dismay, she had a dazed look on her face.

"I only had him in English and gym but it was great, especially seeing him in those shorts!" exclaimed Sakura with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"I would kill to be in gym with him, but I'm going out with Shika so it doesn't matter anyway.

"You two look so cute together! Don't even think about Sasuke when you have Shikamaru," scolded Sakura, wagging her finger at Ino.

"I know. I'm just joking. I would never do anything like that to Shika."

I nudged Hinata lightly in the ribs to get her attention. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a soft whisper.

"Who is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hinata looked stunned for a moment, but soon snapped out of it. "He is the most popular boy in South Konoha. He just enrolled here this year because of his dad's job. He used to go to private school, but his mother wanted him to go a public school. His father is the owner of Uchiha corporations, which is the number one corporation in all of Japan."

_So he's a rich boy. Just like all of the other people in this school. _Hinata was the heir to the Hyuuga's company. Ino's family owns a chain of the world's top flower shops. Sakura's family owned most of the clubs in Japan. But what separates the girls, and Lee, from the rest of the school, is their friendly nature.

"So what's up with Sakura and Sasuke?" I asked with a hint of jealousy in my tone.

Hinata giggled softly at my jealous tone. "Well, Sakura is the leader of his fan club. She has been trying to go out with him for a while now"

"So I have a rival for Sakura's affections? This should be good."

"Naruto, are you going to try out for the soccer team?" Ino asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I don't know where I have to go to try out," I answered.

"You can ask Sasuke because he's trying out too," suggested Hinata, smiling softly.

_I can prove to Sakura that I'm better at soccer than that prick! _"That would be great. When can I ask him?"

"Well, you can ask him now because here he comes," informed Ino, pointing at a boy that was walking into the classroom.

As soon as the boy sat down, I got up and walked to him. He looked familiar. I tapped him but froze when he turned around. It was that pervert from before! When he saw me, he smirked evilly.

"Coming back so soon, dobe?" Sasuke asked, amused. Before I could say anything, Ino popped up behind me, swinging her arm around my neck.

"Hey Sasuke! This is Naruto Uzumaki, the new student from North Shore. He wants to know if you can take him to the soccer tryouts," she informed with a grin.

_Please say no..._

"Of course," the prick answered with an amused smirk.

"Thanks! Come on, Naruto. Let's go before the teacher gets us," exclaimed Ino, dragging me to our seats.

Maybe he'll forget when class is over. I sneaked a peak at the Uchiha who was staring at me with a smirk.

My life is over.

**********_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

As soon as the bell rang, I immediately tried to run out of the class, but was stopped by Sakura and the gang.

"What's the hurry, Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern.

"I just can't wait for soccer tryouts," I lied, laughing sheepishly. The truth was that I didn't want Sasuke to take me to the tryouts. Who knows what he would do to me! Before I could escape, Ino spotted Sasuke and brought him over to the group.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura greeted with her famous smile.

The Uchiha grunted, making her smile falter. _That asshole! Anybody would die for Sakura's famous smile _I thought, biting my tongue.

"Well, I think you two should be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto!" Ino said with a smile, patting the Uchiha. Ino and the girls waved and left, leaving me with the Teme.

"Come on, teme. Show me to the tryouts," I scoffed, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Whatever you say, dobe."

I bit my tongue and followed him to the tryouts. I looked up at the small building and sighed. I should've known that they would've had the tryouts out here on the football field. We entered the athlete's locker room to find some boys in there changing. I walked past the Uchiha, avoided the stares, and picked a locker that had no neighbors. To my dismay, the Uchiha chose the locker next to mine.

"Can I ask why are you following me?" I asked, eyeing the Uchiha with suspicion.

"I just picked a vacant locker. I wasn't following you." Sasuke lifted off his shirt, revealing a smooth, chiseled chest. I turned around, blushing. I was putting on my black shorts when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I peaked behind my shoulder only to see the fully dressed Uchiha watching me.

"Pervert, keep your eyes off me," I growled, putting on my orange shirt on. Sasuke grunted, making me want to punch him. I took out my bandana and wrapped it around my head; it was an orange bandana with a red demon fox on it, ready to attack. It was my lucky Kyuubi bandana, which I wore to all of my practices and games. Yet again, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and glared at Sasuke who just smirked.

"I still can't believe you're my rival for Sakura's affections," I scoffed, glaring at him with fury. For some reason the raven looked at me like I was stupid.

"Rival for…Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, she likes you and I like her!"

"I can tell you one thing, I don't have those kinds of feelings for her and never will," he growled, rolling his eyes at me.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid that I'm going to kick your ass at soccer," I exclaimed intimating him.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke snickered, walking past me onto the field. I followed him out there and was amazed by how the field looked. Even though they were snobs, they knew how to keep their field in pretty good shape. The soil was the right texture to play in. I had to admit that their field was better than North Konoha's field.

"Alright kids, I want you to split up into colors and non colors. We're going to see how you do with teamwork," shouted the coach with passion. _He looks just like Rock Lee but older! _Plus he was wearing a green jumpsuit. _They may have a good field, but their coach looks and acts weird. _

I was sorted into the colored group while the teme was sorted into the non-colors. We picked out our positions. I was playing stopper while the teme was a forward. I loved being a stopper because you could go anywhere with the fullbacks and midfielders, and you can be offensive or defensive.

We were kicking off so we stepped up, waiting for coach to whistle. As soon as the whistle was blown, the battle begun. _I really hope they can survive._ Rock Lee was on our team as a forward and he was like an energizer bunny. He zigzagged through their defense with the ball. He was about to score a goal, but a dark flash stole the ball from him, and passed it to a boy with pineapple shaped hair. Sasuke ran to the opposite side of the field, which surprised everyone. It took me a few seconds before realizing that the pineapple haired boy was going to pass the ball across the field, in the air, to the Uchiha. I was right, he did do that and it was actually a decent air ball.

As soon as that ball reached the raven, I ran towards him for the ball. He didn't even see me coming when I tackled at his feet. I got it away from him and passed it to my teammate. I sneaked a peek at the Uchiha to see what he thought of that. The bastard was smirking! I scowled at this and returned to my regular position. I was going to give him hell! When the forty-five minutes were up, everyone was bruised and panting for air. I was okay…except for the fact that my legs were burning with exhaustion, and my head was killing me from heading the ball too much. I looked over to Sasuke and felt proud of kicking the ball that hit the teme in the stomach. Serves him right for thinking that he was going to defeat the Great Kyuubi! The practice game was tied, 3-3.

As soon as the coach's speech was over, everyone headed into the locker room.

I changed into my regular clothes and smirked in victory.

'**When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell.' **

_I never get tired of that song._ I pulled out my cell phone and answered it. "What's up, Kiba?"

"Sorry kit, but my car just broke down," apologized Kiba on the other line.

"Damn it, Kiba. I need a ride home!" I groaned in dismay.

"Sorry, but you just have to get someone else to do it." With that, Kiba hung up the phone. _But my parents are working, plus my other friends don't even have cars! Well, Gaara does…but he's out of town this weekend._

"You need a ride?" I turned around to see Sasuke watching me.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked with suspicion.

"I can take you home if you want," suggested Sasuke, leaning against the lockers, fully dressed.

"I think I can find someone else in here to ask for a ride."

"Everybody's gone, dobe." I looked around and saw that he was right. We were the only two in the room.

"I can walk home," I muttered.

"I would like to see that."

I scowled at his comment. He was right, there was no way that I could walk all the way to my house. It's not like I have any more options. "I'll take your offer but try anything funny, and I'll kick your ass," I huffed.

"Come on, my car is in the back." I followed him out to the parking lot, hating that I had to drive with a bastard like him. We stopped by a Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series which Sasuke unlocked.

"How in hell's name did you get this car?" I asked, amazed.

"Got it last birthday from my parents."

"Damn," I murmured, getting inside the car. Once he started the car, everything was silent. The silence remained for most of the drive.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke asked, looking over at me.

"Because I don't know you and you're a pervert," I exclaimed, giving him a glare.

"You'll soon get to know me much better."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, scooting closer to the car door.

He looked over at me and smirked. "Let's just say I love a challenge. I'm not letting you get away from me."

_What the hell? _The way he said that sort of freaked me out. Before I could say anything else, we were at my house. I opened the car door and ran to my house's front door. I sneaked a peak behind me and saw that the car was still there. The Uchiha was smirking! He gave me one last smirk before driving off, leaving me there, shocked and angry as hell.

_I have a feeling that I'm going to see a lot more of him this year..._

**********_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**_I hope you liked it! Has anybody read Captive hearts(Manga by Vampire Knight's author)? That would make an awesome SasuNaru story! It will be a mystery to me which story will be updated. If peple out there are thinking that I quit, well they are wrong. I'm still going to continue my stories._**

**Please Review!**


	4. Surprise and confession

**Hiya everybody! I've got great news! Presidential love will be updated april 30th or after that day. It depends if I stay up long enough or wake up the next day to find the edited chapter. I've got to see "How to train a dragon" today! It was awesome! Toothless and those little dragonsare so cute(the ones that attack that blonde guy's face). Go Lee for american idol! Or Crystal OR siabonn(Don't know which one I like the most on the girl's side)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_I thank **mickey8701** for being my Beta Reader!_

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto does). It would be awesome if I did!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto POV**

It was the next day of school and I was still thinking about what happened yesterday. I actually let him drive me home! Now he knows where I live. Yeah, I know; the guy seems like the pretty boy who gets good grades and has a great life. All of that is true. But the guy kissed me for heaven's sake! Plus he's a pervert! Why did he kiss me? Why is he interested in me? I'm not even like that; I like Sakura. Maybe that's who can wipe these thoughts away. I walked into the classroom, and my gaze landed on the pink-haired maiden who was sitting with her friends, Ino and Hinata.

"Hey, blondie! Over here!" Ino shouted, waving me over.

When Sakura saw me, she smiled her heart wrenching smile. Her smile warmed my heart and distinguished my worries about yesterday. I walked over to my seat and grinned like a Cheshire cat. I greeted the group and looked down at what Sakura was holding in her hands; it was a book with Sasuke's picture on the cover, and across the cover was 'Sasuke's Fan Book' in big, bold letters. She noticed my gaze and blushed, slipping the book into her backpack.

"She's a huge fan," exclaimed Ino.

I nodded and gazed at the blushing pink-haired girl. _I'm really going to regret this, but I have to know._ "Sakura, can you tell me about Sasuke? He's trying out for the soccer team and he seems a little bit emo." Okay, so I lied, but I couldn't help it; the Uchiha intrigued me in a weird way. A spark of interest glittered in her emerald eyes and she quickly pulled out the fan book, flipping through the pages.

"If you want to know about Sasuke Uchiha, you've come to the right people." Ino, Sakura, and Hinata said in union.

I leaned back, a bit freaked out.

"I think we scared him," Hinata giggled shyly. When the other two girls turned to me, I nervously scratched my head.

"Sorry about that, we can get carried away sometimes. We basically keep track of all information about the Uchiha. Then we put the information into this fan book." Noticing my gawking, Sakura threw her hands up in a protective manner. "We're not obsessed, but everybody wants to know what he's like behind his perfect image." she explained.

"You think he's hiding something?" I asked. All of the girls nodded their heads. "So, what have you dug up on him?"

"His father is the boss of Uchiha corps, his mother is a designer, and his brother, Itachi, helps his dad." Hinata informed politely.

"Sasuke really hates his fan girls, and he's usually unsocial with people…well, except for you, Naruto." Ino said.

I gulped at this and looked at Sakura to see that her expression was bright. "He's perfect at everything, but really has a bad family environment. His father mostly cares about Itachi, he has an okay relationship with his mom, and has a one sided rivalry with his brother who doesn't care about him. The only person he talks to is Shikamaru Nara," Sakura said, pointing to a boy with black hair in a ponytail.

_That's the boy from the soccer team who gave us a lot of trouble!_ He seemed energized on the field, but now he just seems lazy. Then my gaze landed on a dark figure and I froze in fear. There he was. The perfect Uchiha who thinks he can get away with anything. Dark obsidian eyes met mine. My breath caught when our eyes met; it was like a spark of electricity. When I saw Sasuke's smirk, I quickly averted my eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, gently placing her hand over my forehead. Her hand felt smooth and cool; I had the fight the urge to lean forward.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little hot, that's all." If she didn't take her hand off my forehead, I was going to pass out right there. She glanced around me, flinching at the sight. She quickly removed her hand from my forehead. Why did she flinch? I sneaked a peek behind my shoulder seeing an irritated Uchiha throwing daggers at Sakura with his eyes.

Asshole.

I secretly stuck my tongue out at the Uchiha whose expression became shocked in response. If anyone wanted to mess with Sakura, they were going to have to go through me! _But why was he mad at Sakura? Was it because of her hand on my forehead? Now I get it. He didn't like the fact that Sakura was giving me more attention than him. That must be it!_ A thought popped in my head and I grinned. "Do you all want to go with me to the mall and mess around, after this period?" I asked, hoping that they would say yes. This would be my chance to woo Sakura! And this way, there was no way that the Uchiha could mess with us!

"That would be wonderful," the three recited together, giggling.

Okay, so I was not used to it yet. People saying stuff at the same time creeped me out.

* * *

**Normal POV **

After the bell rung, the group came out of the classroom, laughing.

"I can't believe that you actually pranked that old, stingy man from the antique store, Naruto!" Ino laughed.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "What?! He was mean to me when I came in there with my uncle. He deserved it."

While everybody was laughing, Sakura's eye caught a figure at the opposite end of the hallway. _Sheesh, persistent much_ Sakura thought, sighing.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just really need to go to the restroom," she said, giggling nervously.

"Okay, we'll be in the front. Ino's dad is giving us a ride to the mall."

Sakura nodded and walked down the hall that led to the bathrooms. When she was sure the group had left, she turned, and began walking in the opposite direction, only to see a dark figure leaning against the wall. "You really need to stop brooding everywhere you go; it's really creepy."

"And you really didn't have to put your hands on him!" the figure snapped back with venom.

"You're such a crybaby. He looked sick to me," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You know he's mine! Hn. I wonder what he will do when he finds out that his precious Sakura doesn't like him in that way."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, and then stepped harshly on the figure's foot, making him yelp in pain.

"What was that for?"

"For acting like a little kid who can't wait for his candy," she answered, smirking. "I really do feel sorry for Naruto. He'll be so devastated when he finds out that I'm actually your crime partner. You better be quick with wooing him, because I'm not going to deal with the 'I love only you, Sakura!" drama."

"He's going to be in my grasp in no time," the figure stated with a smirk.

"Well you better hurry up with that, because I'm really getting tired of this 'I love Sasuke Uchiha' bullshit. Just thinking about it makes me sick," she huffed, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Don't worry. I'll make him fall in love with me. I've been waiting for two years for this. But I thought you liked me Sakura." The figure chuckled, faking a hurtful voice at the last statement. She walked up to the figure, pushing back his hair with a smirk.

"You may be sexy, but you're just too much of a bastard for me. Besides, you're gay which is really out of my league," she giggled. She stepped away from him and smiled.

"They're going to the mall so you better hurry up and get there before us. I'll tell you everything about Naruto through this tiny microphone." She tossed the figure one of the microphones and put the remaining one in her ear.

"You really are smart," the figure complimented, smiling. The figure paused for a moment and added, "What do you think of Naruto and I?"

"I think you two would make the perfect couple," she exclaimed.

"I guess I should be going. See ya around, Sasuke." She ran out of the school, meeting up with the gang who were already in the limo. She caught a glimpse of the blonde's surprised expression as a familiar car swerved around the corner towards the mall. She looked at Naruto again with a sad expression. _How would you feel if you found out that I was helping out the person you despised?_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

As I walked with my friends through millions of shops, I couldn't help but feel a little bit evil. Naruto didn't even know that I was helping Sasuke with capturing his heart. What was worse is that I had a damn crush on him. I had a crush on him before I found about Sasuke's interest. I did try fighting for him when I found out, but in the end, I decided that Sasuke and Naruto would make a cute couple. When I told Ino and Hinata about Sasuke's interest in Naruto, they cheered me on, begging me to assist in any way possible. From then on, I tried my best to help Sasuke as much as possible, but the pretending to like Sasuke is too much. Granted, I did like him in middle school, but I'm over that now.

"Sakura-chan, have you zoned out?" I broke out of my thoughts and turned to Naruto who smiled his angelic smile. Maybe that's why I fell for him that day. He had a smile of an angel. But that angel of light belonged to a dark angel who would do anything to have him. I smiled in response. "Yeah, sorry about that. I have a lot on my mind today." I giggled, hating the way my voice sounded so fake.

"Hinata and Ino want to go to some flower store. Let's wait for them at the food store," he suggested.

This isn't good; Sasuke's going to be pissed. I nodded, however I was still afraid of what Sasuke's response would be. I followed Naruto to a table and sat down in front of him. _Maybe he won't say anything that would get Sasuke mad _I thought, praying.

"Sakura, I like you."

_Well damn it all to hell! We're going to die! _"Y-you do? I l-like you-u too as a fri-iend." I stuttered nervously. I searched the food court for the Sasuke. He was no where to be found.

"No! I love you, Sakura Haruno. I have loved you ever since I first saw you!" he shouted. Now that would get Sasuke's attention.

And it did.

A hand slammed down on the table, making both of us wince. I looked up to see a pissed off Uchiha gritting his teeth in anger. _Shit, he's pissed._

"Dobe, come with me."

This was going to get ugly.

"Why should I, teme? If you think that you're going to take Sakura from me, you are wrong." Naruto sneered.

Sakura shook her head in disappointment. _Wrong move, Naruto_.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, pulled him up, and dragged the protesting blonde to the bathrooms. I looked around me to see people staring confusion. I stood up, laughing nervously, and ran toward the boy's bathroom. I guess Sasuke kicked everyone out of the bathroom. I pressed her ear to the door only to hear curses and rants.

"What is with you, teme!? You had no right to do that!"

_You're too loud Naruto _I thought, my ears ringing. The next thing I heard was interesting:

"W-what a-are you d-d-doing, teme?" Then everything went quiet. I opened the door a little bit and peeked through the small opening; It was the most beautiful scene ever!

They were kissing!

* * *

**See ya next friday or saturday in Presidential Love! The next chapter of Transferred love is my favorite! **

**Please review! And thank mickey8701 for editing! **


	5. Stalker pervert!

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I really haven't been into writing that much. I've mostly been into reading fanfictions than writing them. That doesn't mean I'm going to discontinue or give my stories to someone else to complete. They're my stories and I'm going to finish them. Rigth now I'm waiting to see if I got a job yet at the library, got a science fair project, and soccer season is coming soon._

_By the way, I finally figured out what I'm going to do with the main event of Presidential Love. Here's two hints, Sai and government issues._

_ I thank **mickey8701** for being my beta reader!_

_**Disclamer**- I do not own Naruto( Masashi Kishimoto does)._

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I was tired of that bastard getting in between my Sakura and I. Sakura was mine, not his. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke walking in, slamming the door behind him. He looked angry. Was he pissed at the fact that I took Sakura? This was priceless, yet irritating.

"What is with you, Teme! You had no right to do that!" I whipped around to face him.

Sasuke just kept on walking towards me. I started backing up in fear. _What in the hell is he doing! Is he trying to corner me?_ I continued to take steps back until I inevitably hit the sink. Sasuke slammed his hands down on each side of the sink, making me flinch. He leaned in and gazed at my lips. I gulped.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing, t-teme?" Before I knew it, warm lips met mine. He nibbled and sucked at them. I bit back a moan as I tried to squirm away from Sasuke. His tongue swiped at my lips, wanting entrance. I shook my head with closed eyes, and clamped my lips together tightly. There was no way that I was going to let him put his tongue in my mouth.

He glared at me for the rejecting him, and in retaliation, he bit my bottom lip. I gasped in pain and surprise, giving him enough time to plunge his tongue into my wet cavern. His tongue explored my mouth thoroughly, savoring my taste. I let out a moan when his tongue sucked at mine. I felt him smirk against my lips in victory. Our tongues danced sensually, making us press our bodies together.

_Damn it, I wasn't supposed to be kissing him back!_ _I like Sakura! Not this guy who stole my first kiss as payback for saving me! Not this guy who is…making my body shiver in delight from his kisses._ I opened my eyes to see obsidian eyes gazing into mine. Something about the look in his eyes made my heart jump. Don't ask why. My eyes wondered from his eyes to the door, seeing it crack opened. Once I caught a glimpse of pink hair, and wide emerald eyes, my heart fell. It was Sakura! I pushed Sasuke away with a sudden burst of strength.

I caught Sasuke's shocked, yet hurt, expression before running out of the restroom. As I reached the outside, my eyes connected with shocked green eyes. I looked away in embarrassment and ran off in disgrace. _She saw everything! She saw me kissing him back and enjoying that kiss! _Iwanted to cry out in frustration, but the tears wouldn't come. Why did I have to be saved by him? Why did those eyes make me melt? How come I feel a connection to him…like I knew him once before? _I just need to avoid Sakura and Sasuke for the time being. Those two are confusing. It's like they are working together to confuse me. But that is impossible. _

_Right…?_

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Sakura watched as Naruto ran off and sighed in disappointment. She pushed the restroom door completely opened, and walked over to Sasuke who was cursing silently to himself. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned against the entrance of the bathroom. "Would you get up? It's very unsanitary to sit on a public restroom floor. I don't understand why you are angry. You knew that it was going to happen."

Sasuke looked up at the girl with a scowl. It was all her fault. If Naruto had never seen her before, then the blonde wouldn't have a silly crush on her. He would've been easy to have. Yet Sasuke did not push her away because he needed her help. Naruto trusted her. All he was to Naruto was a perverted stalker. Sasuke needed someone close to Naruto in order to really get to him. Sasuke stood up and smoothed out his clothes out. Who knew that the blonde was strong enough to push him down? He glared at Sakura, wondering why she was not helping him. But Sasuke knew that she liked the blonde despite the fact that she was helping him.

What Sasuke didn't know was that Sakura had realized that he loved the blonde, while she just had a measly crush on him. "Quit thinking shit, Sasuke. That brain of yours is going to explode if you keep over-thinking this." She growled, glaring at him intensely.

Sasuke chuckled. She was just mad because he had scared Naruto off. Sasuke did not see it as his fault. Naruto was confessing his (fake) feelings for her. Hearing him saying 'I love you' caused Sasuke to go over the edge. He cocked his head to the side and commented, "You're the one who scared him off. He was giving in until he saw you being a peeping tom."

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, knowing that it was the truth. "Well don't just stand there. Go after him! Make your damn move on him. I'm tired of tricking him and doing everything for you! Stop standing in the shadows! If you want him, then actually do something on your own!" After her little speech, she turned around in a huff, and walked out of the restroom.

Her words rung in his head painfully. At that moment he had a revelation; one that said that he will get Naruto, and he will not take no for an answer. That blonde was going to be his no matter what. Sasuke rushed out of the restroom to start his new mission. As he ran, a figure stood watching him. Sakura stood against the wall outside the bathroom, watching as Sasuke ran by, with a victorious smirk on her face.

**Naruto POV**

Once I got home, I ran upstairs to my room, ignoring my surprised mother whose eyes were filled with confusion. I'm glad that it was just her. If dad was here, he would bug me until I told him what happened. My mother, on the other hand, understood my need for space when I was troubled. She knew that I always come to her when I am ready.

I slammed my door closed and jumped faced first onto my bed. I was so confused and tired. My hands clenched the bed sheets as I huffed in distraught. I wish I could forget about that kiss…about him, but that damn feeling just wouldn't go away. Those mysterious eyes…they were more beautiful than Sakuras'. It would be stupid for me to lie to myself. I do have an attraction to the Uchiha. But that didn't mean that I liked him. Sakura was in my heart, not him. Not even saving me from being 'killed' was going to make me like him. It was just a measly physical attraction that would just disappear in a few days. _That's right. Just a measly attraction. Nothing else…I hope._

"Naruto! Someone is here to see you! He says that he is friend from school! I'm sending him up to your room!" my mom yelled enthusiastically.

_I wonder who could get mom that excited._ _I hope that it's either Kiba or Hinata; they could probably help me out with this problem. _I groaned when I heard the knock at my door. I did not want to move from my comfortable spot. I got off the bed groggily and walked to my door in irritation. If it was Kiba, I would mouth off at him, but if it was Hinata, then I would just act normal. I opened my door hard and gaped at who was standing in front of me. _Shit! Not him! _I hissed at him before trying to shut the door.

"Dobe, let me in!" He was pushing against the door, trying to get in, while I tried to push back. _Damn, he's strong._

"No! Keep away from me you pervert! Why in hells name did you come here, stalker?" I growled, pushing harder.

"Just let me in!"

"No!" I pushed harder, thinking that I had won, but the door suddenly pushed hard at me. I stumbled backwards, falling onto my bed.

"Bastard!" I cursed, standing up and sending him my death glare. It really didn't have that much effect on him. I envy the people with awesome glares. He stood in the doorway, his eyes roaming my room and landing on me. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Messy much?" he scoffed with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic insult. I like messy. It shows that that I stay true to who I am.

Sasuke stepped into my room. He looked down at a small pile of clothes on the floor and raised an eyebrow. I cocked my head at him. What was so interesting? He bent down, picked something up, and then smirked. He stood back up and held the article of clothing delicately.

"Didn't know you were into green frogs that much, dobe," he chuckled, holding up a pair of orange boxers with little green frogs on them.

I jumped up in surprise and lunged for them. He held the boxers up high, out of my reach. "Give them back!" I hissed, trying to reach my boxers.

"No, I think I'll keep them for the future."

I blushed furiously and jumped up and down for my boxers. "You perverted boxer thief! Give them back! They are my favorite!" I whined, glaring at the pompous asshole who was still smirking.

"Well, if I can't have them, can I have…" he tipped my chin up with his free hand and smirked in delight, "…you?"

I squeaked in response, and stumbled backwards, hitting the edge of the bed in the process. I shook my head fiercely. "Never mind, you can have them." The Uchiha looked disappointed but quickly shook it off and went back into sensual mode. "Are you sure?" he purred, sending shivers down my spine.

"S-Stop that!" I stammered, pointing my finger at him shakily.

He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "Stop what?"

"You should know! You're the one who is seducing me and causing me to feel like this! Why did you have to kiss me? If you hadn't, none of this shit would've happened!" Once I saw the glint in his eyes, I immediately covered my mouth with both hands. That was not supposed to come out!

"So you like me?" His smirk became more pronounced.

"No, I do not like you. I'm just attracted to you." _Gah! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have to go and tell him that! Everybody's right, I am a loudmouth. _

"So you're attracted to me? I guess that's one step closer to your heart."

My heart fluttered at his words. He took some more steps towards me with a sensual stride. My mind screamed run, yet my body screamed stay. I attempted to step back, but stumbled backwards onto my bed before feeling an arm draping around my waist. I opened my eyes to see obsidian eyes staring down at me. Everything clicked once I realized what was going. He was on top of me, on my bed, with his arm around my waist.

"Off! Off! Off!" I ordered, pushing at his chest while blushing deeply. It seemed like every time I pushed at him, he just got closer. Since that wasn't working, I began to thrash out at him. He just grunted as he turned to sit on the bed while pulling me onto his lap.

"What do you think you're doing, asshole! Let me go!" I growled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Are you sure that you want to continue moving like that? I'm already holding myself back. I don't think you want my…passions unleashed on you." He started gently rubbing circles on my back.

I bristled at the comment. "This is what you call holding back? You have me in your lap!" I practically yelled at him in anger.

He scoffed and leaned his head down to my neck. I froze when I felt his lips brush my neck, holding back a shudder. He began to place butterfly kisses from my neck to my jaw line until he finally reached my lips. Before he could attack my lips, the door to my room creaked open.

"Ahem!"

We looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway, tapping her foot rapidly with her eyebrows raised. I tried to wriggle away, but Sasuke kept a tight hold on me.

"Ma'am?" Sasuke questioned with a small innocent smile.

"I just wanted to come up and let you two know that I have made lunch. Are you guys hungry?" she asked with a smile.

I gaped at my mother while Sasuke nodded. _She isn't going to help me? Aren't parents supposed to help their children when they are in danger? Hello, danger has me in its lap! _

"Well, come on, the food is going to get cold." With that, my mother cheerfully left the room.

When Sasuke returned his attention to me, I flicked him hard on the forehead. He brought his free hand up to his forehead and rubbed at the spot, and then glared at me.

"What in the hell did you do to my mom! She didn't even try to help!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at his amused expression.

"I didn't do anything. Your mom just knew by looking at me that I wasn't a threat. And…maybe she just wanted to see if her son was getting any from the sexy stranger…friend." He leaned close, seemingly like he was going to kiss me, causing my breathing to hitch. I heard him chuckle and lean away, causing disappointment to settle within me. _Urgh! Stop with thinking like that! You shouldn't feel disappointed; you should feel relieved. _

"Hey, dobe, I think we should head downstairs to lunch."

"No way! I'm not eating lunch with you! I want you out of my room, and out of my house, you stalker! You just can't come into someone's home, harass them, try to eat lunch with them, and think your s-" I ranted before being picked up bridal style. I squeaked in surprise and began to thrash around in his arms. "Put me down!"

He just ignored my commands as he walked downstairs. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Help! Rape! Rape!" I yelled, hitting the boy in the chest frantically. _Maybe this will get her damn attention. _

Once we entered the living room, my mom poked her head out of the kitchen, and watched us with interest. "You're exaggerating, hunny. There is no way he could rape you. He would get his ass kicked by me. Plus, he's an Uchiha so that would tarnish his reputation. Am I right Sasuke Uchiha?"

"How did you know that I was an Uchiha?" he asked with an intrigued expression.

"Because your mother was a colleague of mine back at Konoha University. You resemble her greatly. Except you seem to have a little cocky aura about you that's similar to that brat of a boyfriend she had. If your brother is anything like your dad, don't let him near me. I'll literally kill both of them." She explained in a menacing tone, yet happy, tone.

Don't ask why my dad married a psychotic woman with anger issues. He'll just say that he fell in love with her. Annoying answer but that's what he says. I'm guessing most of the Uchiha family was full of evil psychotic bastards as well? Sasuke is the epitome of an evil and psychotic bastard. Speaking of which, I punched him in the chin and scrambled out of his arms. I watched as he rubbed his jaw angrily. _Oh shit! I freaking pissed him off!_ I turned to my mom who glanced at him, then at me. She shrugged and said, "Now I think he has a reason to rape you. The best thing for you to do is _**run**_."With those words, she left me alone in the living room with him and shut the door to the kitchen door.

I widen my eyes and whimpered in realization. She was leaving me here to die! I turned to see him slowly walking to me with a dark shadow adorning his face. I took my mom's advice and ran. I dodged his lunge and jumped over the couch. In mid-air, I thought I was going to be safe until I was suddenly jumped from behind.

"Gah!" We landed on the couch in the usual position. He was on top, holding me down, and I was facing him, trying to get out of his grip.

"Sheesh! Do you have a dominance problem?" I tried to push him off with my body, but he wouldn't budge. His gaze was so intense that it was causing me to shift repeatedly.

"Dobe?"

I turned my head only to see him with his head cocked at me. "W-What?"

"You're attracted to me, but you don't like me. Why is that?" he asked, staring at me as if searching for something in my expression.

"There are a million reasons why I don't like you. The main one is that you stole my first kiss, which was suppose to be for Sakura!" I replied.

"You're obsessed with her. Just like I am with you."

As he started leaning down towards me, I started to struggle. _Not again! _I squeezed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but jerked in surprise when I felt cold water hit my face. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke looking up in surprise at my mom, who was holding a spray bottle. She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke who began making another attempt at kissing me. She sprayed again, but closer to his face. He jumped off of me, shaking his head of the water like it was acid. I sat up and chuckled. He was like a cat that was forced to take a bath. He shot me a glare before sitting down in the chair beside the couch.

"The only ones who can make-out, or do anything of a sensual nature, on this couch are Minato-kun and I." She declared.

"Mom! That is gross!" I shouted, jumping off the couch with a horrified expression.

My mother rolled her eyes while Sasuke snickered. "Quit snickering! You were on there too, smartass!" I retorted, pointing at him accusingly. His snicker faltered, making me the victor.

"See this is why Uzumakis and Uchihas don't get along that much," mom muttered as she walked into the kitchen. A couple of seconds later, she returned with a plate of sushi and a steaming bowl of ramen. Once she handed us our food, I immediately begun to dig in, forgetting all about Sasuke.

"Don't eat too fast, dobe. You'll get sick," Sasuke warned.

I glared at him for ruining my ramen bliss and wrinkled my nose at his sushi. I liked sushi but why would someone choose that over wonderful ramen? It was a crime. "I don't really give a damn. Besides, your stomach should be killing you now for rejecting ramen."

"Ramen is not even healthy, baka."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," I said before I had a sudden thought. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

I watched as he ate the last piece of his sushi. He then returned his gaze to me. The look in his eyes sent shivers through me. "Maybe I just wanted to see you more and…try to change your mind."

"Change my mind about what?" I asked in confusion.

His looked at me intently, and answered in a determined tone, "About Sakura."

I bristled in frustration. _Did he just come here to mess around with me to throw me off my goal for Sakura, while he got a head start on her? That little…! _"If you think you can just mess around with me to throw me out of your way to Sakura, then you are such a conniving asshole! Trying to toy me away from Sakura. I'm not going to give up on her ever!" I stood up abruptly.

He looked up at me with blank eyes, and sighed. "You are so dense."

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me, pulling me by the waist to his chest. How does he keep doing that? "But it looks cute on you." He smirked when I blushed crimson knowing that his comment caused it. "Besides, there's no way in hell that I would ever want her. I only want my adorable kitsune with hypnotizing ocean-blue eyes."

He leaned in once again to steal another kiss, but this time was interrupted by a 'hot mess' ringtone. I wriggled away from him, trying not to laugh. Who knew he would have that kind of song? Sasuke dug into his back pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and then answered it quickly. I watched his embarrassed expression turn into a scowl in a flash. Whoever was on the line must really piss Sasuke off. He ended the conversation quickly with an 'hn' and hung up. He turned his attention back to me and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by my mother coming in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently.

"No, it's just that I have to go now."

_Thank goodness! _

"Well, let Naruto escort you outside. He wouldn't mind, of course" she added the last part while giving me a warning look.

I sighed and pulled him by his arm towards the door. _Sheesh, why do I have to see him out? He just came into my house, uninvited, molested me, and disgraced my ramen. _I opened the door, pulled him out in front of me, and leaned against the doorway. "Go on. You don't want your parents to worry about you. And don't ever come here again. If you do, I'll call the cops and tell them that you're a trespassing molester."

Sasuke chuckled in response. I puffed up to show that I wasn't kidding. He lifted his hand and began to twist some of my hair gently around his finger. "Sorry, but I'm coming back here if I want to. You're mine so I can do what ever it takes to be with you. Too bad for you. You're trapped in my web and I'm not going to let you escape." He promised. He then pecked me on my lips gently and pulled away with a smirk. He turned around and began to walk to his car. I watched him in daze.

1…

2…

3…

"Hey! You stole another damn kiss!" I shouted shaking my fist at his car that just zoomed out of the parkway and drove off. I turned on my heel and stomped into the house, cursing under my breath. He was going to be trouble. A lot of trouble. And so was a certain other person…

"Mom! You traitor!"

* * *

_**Thank you reading! I have no clue whats so ever when the next chapter or any other story chapter is coming out. I hope it's soon. Tommorow when I get home, I'm going to try to type some. So far this is my favorite Sasuke! **_

_**Please review^-^**_


	6. Hit, ridicule,run, escape?

**I tipped my hat to my fans who have kept with my stories and waited patiently for new chapters =3 **

**Here are the list of silly distractions**

**1. Fiesta online game ( my replacement for video games)**

**2. no inspiration and I really have to catch up with english Naruto Shippuden anime. ( I'm up with the manga though)**

**3.I'm reading too many library books 0o0**

**4. Trying to get more and hang out with family and friends**

**So on with the story =3**

**Naruto POV**

Yesterday sucked like hell.

Sakura saw Sasuke kissing me in the restrooms, that bastard came to my house and harassed me, and my mom didn't even help me!

Now I have to avoid Sakura and that teme all day. If I see Sakura, then I'll run or make up an excuse. If it's Sasuke, then I'll run like hell or ignore him! It sucks when the people who you are trying to avoid are in most of your classes. The worst part about it all is that Sasuke sits right next to me.

As the crowd of students flooded the classroom, I spotted the teme and quickly avoided his amused, obsidian eyes. "Good morning, dobe."

I bit my tongue to keep from insulting the bastard and turned my head away. He narrowed his eyes at me and sat down. "Dobe, don't even try that stupid silent treatment on me. It won't work. In fact, it's rather pathetic," Sasuke scoffed while glaring at me.

_Then why are you glaring at me? _I really wanted to ask, but that would mean actually speaking. I ignored him instead and kept my eyes on focused on the teacher who was reading a very suspicious book. _Must be about porn since he does like to molest Iruka, the English teacher, during planning period. _How do I know that, you ask? Let's just say that Kiba and I like to keep an eye on our enemy. It's really awesome to have trees close to the windows of schools, especially when you can have a good look at the girl's locker room. I felt a dark aura coming off the Uchiha in waves._ I'm getting a real bad feeling about this… _

And there goes that stupid hand on my thigh. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and was rewarded with a blank expression. I might not say anything about it, but I can use physical force. I brought my foot down hard on his foot, and grinned when he yelled out. His hand, however, stayed on my thigh. I decided to ignore him for the rest of class period. That bastard, however, continued to slide his hand up my thigh.

Once the bell rang, I slowly stood up and gave the Uchiha a big grin before punching him right in the nose. I laughed as he lunged for me while holding his bleeding nose in pain. "Take this you pervert!" I declared, pushing some random guy onto him and causing them to collapse in an unusual position. Everyone in class gasped in horror at the position the guys were in. The random guy was accidentally tea-bagging Sasuke Uchiha! I laughed like a maniac and ran.

"Naruto!"

I looked behind my shoulder to see Sasuke zigzagging around people to get to me. _Wow, I really pissed him off. _"That was payback for yesterday, teme!" I urged my feet to go faster when I saw him suddenly increase in speed. I should have paid more attention to what was in front me though, because I lost control and fell on top of someone. I heard the person groan in discomfort and looked down to see…

Sakura Haruno.

_Well, isn't this a shitty day. _

She blinked her emerald eyes and smiled shyly. "Um, Naruto, can you please get off me?" she asked, blushing like crazy.

"Sorry Sakura," I apologized, getting up quickly and reaching out my hand to her. She took my hand and I pulled her up with a smile. We both looked embarrassed, but I only had one thought running through my head: _please don't let her mention yesterday_.

"Naruto, can we talk about yesterday?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

Sheesh, maybe I should stop asking for stuff to NOT happen. This was awkward as hell. "M-Maybe," I took one look at her face and anguish took over me. "I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday! Something is just wrong with that bastard."

She looked shocked, but shook it off. "It's okay. Can I talk to you about it in the music room?"

Before I could answer, a hand clasped my shoulder tightly. I felt that stupid aura again which means…

"N-A-R-U-T-O…" Sasuke growled deeply into my ears, sending chills through my body. I shoved my elbow into his stomach out of reflex, and gave Sakura a sad gaze before escaping once again. I guess I'll just have to skip classes.

**Normal POV**

"Damn it, Sasuke! I almost had him and you just go and ruin it!" Sakura hissed in irritation as she and Sasuke walked into the music room.

Sasuke leant against the wall with a bored expression. "I thought you wanted me to do this on my own," he grunted in annoyance.

A vein popped in her head as she threw a keyboard at Sasuke who easily dodged it. "That doesn't matter! You need to fix this! I don't want Naruto to be scared of you and I! Well…I don't call if he's scared of YOU, but I don't want him to be scared of ME."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I will fix this, but I need to capture him first," he sighed.

"Okay, but this time don't get tea bagged by some random guy," she chuckled darkly at the thought.

"Naruto better be glad that I like him so much that I wont strangle him for completely embarrassing me," he hissed in anger and humiliation.

"Strangle him and I'll snip your balls off." She bluntly threatened, forming a malicious grin. "Now you better listen to me Uchiha, if I don't see no improvement between you guys then I will take matters into my own hands! Do you really want Naruto to end up with someone else?"

Sasuke bristled at the thought of his Naruto with someone else. "You know that I don't want that!" he hissed at her.

"Then quit ruining the plans!" she retorted back. "Now I want you to go out and find him! And do whatever you can to fix this mess. I don't want him to keep avoiding us forever!"

Sasuke nodded. He turned to walk out of the music room, but before doing so he sneered, "I really don't want to see him with a dangerous, pink haired demon at all."

Sakura's anger shot through the roof. "Why you bastard!" She threw a flute at him with perfect aim.

"Gah!" (**In Sasuke's head: **_Note to self, don't make a girl mad when they have an object in their hand.)_

…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the recent run-in with both Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto skipped the rest of the classes that he had with them and spent most of his time hanging out in the tree on campus. He had nothing else to do, no money to go out anywhere, no transportation, he left his key at the house and his parents weren't home. Therefore, his only other option was to hang out in the tree. He was fine with his choice, because all he wanted was peace and quiet.

"Hey!"

So much for peace and quiet. Naruto looked down from the tree to see a guy with silver hair and violet eyes staring up at him with a grin. The guy had shark-like teeth and a real sword on his back; he looked dangerous.

"What?" Naruto yelled down at the guy impatiently.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

The guy's grin widened at the answer. "Sasuke sent me to catch ya!"

"You know, that was really stupid of you to tell me the truth! You should have just lied to me to get me to come down," he chided down to the boy.

"Would you had believed me if I did?"

"Not really."

"Then there was no point in lying," the guy said in amusement.

"So what does the jackass want?" Naruto asked.

"Damn, you really do have some guts for calling him that. Although, I think he likes it; maybe he gets some twisted amusement from your lame ass names for him."

Naruto bit down his retort. "Just answer the damn question!"

"Really? You should've figured that out already. He wants you, dumbass. He's been annoyed all day because you skipped most of school, and what you did to him in first period." The guy chuckled to himself at the last part.

"Tell him to go fuck himself!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"You're the one he wants to fuck, idiot," he snickered at the blonde's blush.

"Hell no! He's never going to come near my ass, you got that?" Naruto growled, trying to rid his cheeks of the blush.

"You don't have a choice! So just come down and come with me quietly!" he chided, beckoning Naruto with his hand.

"Never." With that, Naruto sat back against the tree and ignored the guy below.

"I'm going to come up there!"

"I like to see you tr-" Naruto gasped when they guy suddenly disappeared in a flash. He just went poof like that!

"Peek a boo!" a voice whispered into his ear. Naruto turned his head to see the guy sitting beside him. "Level ground coming right up," the guy chuckled before slapping the blonde's back as hard as he could, making him fall out of the tree, face first into the ground. "Damn, that had to hurt. I hope Sasuke doesn't mind a few scratches on your face."

He jumped down from the tree unto the ground and walked towards the blonde. The blonde was groaning in pain which while his lower body was up in the air. The mysterious man eyed the blonde's jean clad ass while it swayed side to side slowly. He planted his hand on the blonde's butt, feeling it up smoothly. "Damn, Sasuke picked a good one."

"Gaahh! Take your hand off my ass, pervert!" Naruto squeaked before turning his body around and lunging his leg out at the guy.

Unfortunately, the guy caught his leg and flipped the blonde back onto his stomach.

"Let me go!" Naruto commanded while trying to get his leg out of the guy's grip.

"Shut it, blondie. It's your fault for rejecting my offer." The guy began to drag the blonde toward his destination.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked, still trying to escape his captor.

The guy stopped and turned to Naruto with a sadist grin. "I'm your worst nightmare, Suigestu."

…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Naruto was being dragged away by a perverted stranger to his doom, a certain teacher known as Kakashi was walking down the hall reading a book. So far his day went good, especially when he saw that cocky, little bastard Uchiha get punched by the cute blonde transfer student, and tea bagged by some random guy in the little mishap. He didn't really hate the Uchiha kid, but taking care of that boy was torture. Sasuke Uchiha really didn't look like a little demon, but unfortunately for Kakashi…he was. One would think that with the way he acted, people would dislike him. But no, everyone loves him.

Kakashi turned his thinking back to the book and flipped to the last page. He looked up for a moment and stared dazedly out of the first floor window. Dark grey eyes attached themselves to the scene of a blonde male being dragged on the ground by a silver haired male who was laughing at the blonde's feeble attempts to escape. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book. As he started walking pass the window, the scene registered in his mind…

"_What the hell?" _

He strode to the window and opened it up quickly to see the scene more clearly. _Good lord…is that Naruto Uzumaki being dragged against will by that delinquent, Suigestu? Should I help him? _He, of course, was enjoying the view of the blonde's shirt riding up, but the blonde did sock the Uchiha a good one and got him tea bagged too. One more look of the revealing scene, and his mind was made up. _Sorry blondie, but my perverted mind is stronger than my love for Sasuke suffering. _He leaned on the window, still watching the scene.

"Hey! Why the hell are you just watching! You're a teacher for pete sake!"

Suigestu stopped dragging the blonde to see who Naruto was ranting at besides him. "Yo, teach, don't mind us…just a typical…unfortunate…mishap," Suigestu joked awkwardly. That teacher really gave him the creeps sometimes.

"Mishap! You're dragging me to that bastard of an Uchiha to be raped!" Naruto screeched at his captor.

Both Kakashi and Suigestu raised an eyebrow at this. Kakashi smiled at the blonde. "I don't think he would do that so don't worry…just have fun!"

Suigestu burst out laughing while Naruto steamed in frustration.

"Shut up! Just help me!"

Kakashi looked from the blonde to Suigestu and pouted. "But he's a delinquent with a sword. I'd rather not die before having a shot at Iruka-chan's ass," Kakashi sighed at the thought of Iruka writhing under him in pleasure.

Naruto made a disgusted noise before smirking. "Well, if you don't help me then I'll tell Iruka sensei that you let some delinquent kidnap me to take advantage of me…while you just watched in delight."

This caught both Suigestu and Kakashi off guard. "You wouldn't dare," Kakashi growled while glaring at the blonde.

"Of course I would! I'll do anything to get away from this guy!" Naruto looked up at Suigestu with eyes full of disgust and hate.

"Let him go, Suigestu. If you don't, then I think Gai sensei would love for you to help him out with the gym after school," Kakashi commanded, his eyes piercing.

Suigestu immediately dropped the blonde who let out a string of curses. Naruto scrambled off the ground and glared at the two males. "This is one fucked up school!" he yelled before turning on his heels and running.

He was soon stopped by a woman with a long purple ponytail and misty grey eyes. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a scowl upon her lips. "Well, look who we have here, the little transfer student who decided to skip most of his classes today," the woman smiled sweetly with fiery eyes.

_Oh crap, not Ms. Chiako, the nurse. She is so not a nice nurse. _"I can explain! Some guy named Suigestu tried to kidnap me while some teacher was watching," He exclaimed pointing at the direction where they were.

"There's nobody there."

"What!" He turned to see that she was right. _Those bastards left me to fry! _"But they were there!"

The nurse looked at him with a doubtful expression then leaned down to him. "You must have hit your head judging from that bruise on your forehead," she said, touching the bruise softly. He flinched away from her hand in pain. Damn bastard for pushing him off the tree. "I'm taking you to my office," she informed before taking his hand and dragging him off like a rag doll with her. Naruto figured it was safer in the nurse's office than anywhere else, so he just went along with the nurse who hid her little pleased smirk from him.

**Naruto's POV**

Once we got in the room, she told me to sit down on one of the beds while she went to get her medicine kit. I looked around the room, my eyes finally stopping at the hanging sheet near the bed. I pulled the curtain back and fell onto the bed in relief. I laid my arms over my face, sighing tiredly. _So comfy_. I suddenly heard the sound of the curtain being pulled back. "Took you long enough Ms. Chiako," I yawned, not even moving from my comfy spot.

Suddenly, I felt the bed shift underneath me and Ms. Chiako swings her leg over me so that she was straddling me. _Holy crap, the nurse is a pedophile! _"Sorry, Ms. Chiako, but I don't it is appropriate to get on an injured student," I proclaim in embarrassment. I was about to unfold my arms to see her but a pair of hands grabbed my arms, keeping them in place. They weren't soft and slender like a woman's hand; they were big and slightly rough hand.

I felt "her" leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Got ya."

My eyes grew wide in fear of who it was. "Please let this just be a nightmare," I whimpered in defeat.

"Not by a long shot," he breathed onto my neck in delight. He unfolded my arms and brought them eagle spread onto the bed and held them down.

I scowled up at him in irritation. "What did you do to the nurse?" I asked in confusion. This guy couldn't have taken her down. She was too scary and strong for him. Unless…she's on his side!

He cocked his head at me with a smirk and said, "Figure it out already? You're at a school where rich students have the teachers in the palm of their hands. That includes Kakashi sensei and nurse Chiako."

_That old geezer is on his side too! _"So pretty much the whole school is full of jackasses, liars, and perverts," I scowled.

He smirked. "Pretty much."

"…You're messed up in the head, aren't you?" I scoffed.

He licked his lips suggestively and purred. "Probably. Now, let's get you out of here without you getting away from me." He put both of my hands together with one hand, while his other hand dug into his back pocket, pulling out a roll of duct tape.

"Whoa, whoa! Let's look at the consequences here!" I exclaimed in fear.

"There are no consequences."

I began to struggle against him. "Get off me now!" "

No." He tore off a long piece of duct tape and taped my hands to the bed rail. _Just great, what's he going to do now? Wheel us out of the nurse's office? _

He swung off the bed and got behind me and the hospital bed. He placed both hands on the bed rail and began to push.

"Wait! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm quite serious," he laughed before wheeling the bed out of the nurses office at a fast pace.

_Let's evaluate the situation. I'm taped to a hospital bed and being wheeled down the hall, by my stalker, to some unknown location. Can this day get any worse? _One look at the mischievous expression that Sasuke had on his face answered my question.

Things can get MUCH worst.

Please Review ;.;

p.s. Does anybody play fiesta online game? if so then add me as a friend : Haruhi99, Ichigo100, Faye99, Kyoko99, Tohru99


End file.
